Goodbye Mom, How are you ?
by Reina Rukii
Summary: Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya, Tinnnn. . .tinnnn suara klakson mobil berbunyi.  Ichigo berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan Rukia. Rukia terkejut akan suara klakson mobil yg mulai mendekat itu.     "Rukia awassss. . . .please RnR


**Good****bye Mom, How are you ?**

Halo-halo semua, ketemu lagi nih disini hehe. . .terinspirasi buat fanfic tentang Ibu pas di Harinya hari Ibu tanggal 22 Desember. Pas ada yg bilang kalo tanggal 22 hari Ibu yg sbentar lagi jadi binggung mau kasih apa, yaudah dehh Aku kasih ini buat para Readers anak, Remaja, dan Dewasa dan para Ibu seluruh Indonesia. Apa arti ibu bagi kalian ?

Ya sudahlah aku lagi males basa-basi langsung aja Cekidott. . .

BLEACHTite Kubo

Good bye Mom, How are you ?Reina Rukii

PairingIchiRuki (forever)

"Aahhh. . .ahhh. . .ahhh aduhh perutku sakit sepertinya akan keluar". Ucap seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna coklat sambil memegang perutnya yg membulat besar.

"Ishiiiinnnn. . .tolong aku, bantu aku Ishin!". Teriak wanita itu memanggil nama suaminya untuk membantunya pergi kerumah sakit.

"Ada apa sayang teriak-teriak ?" ucap Isshin dari kejauhan lalu menghampiri istrinya yg teriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Begitu terkejutnya Ishin saat melihat istrinya duduk dibawah lantai sambil menahan rasa sakit yg teramat sangat. Matanya membulat, ia bergegas menolong istri tercintanya yg hendak melahirkan itu.

"Ishin bawa aku kerumah sakit cepat aku tak kuat lagi, sepertinya aku akan melahirkan". Ucap wanita yg bernama Masaki itu sambil ngos-ngossan akibat menahan rasa sakit keringatnya bercucuran dari dahinya hingga leher.

"Aa iya Masaki tenang aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit, apa kamu masih bisa berdiri ?" tanya Isshin dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir.

"Se. . .sepertinya aku bisa". Jawab Masaki dengan nada suara yg lemas

"Akan ku tuntun kamu ke mobil". Isshin menuntun Masaki supaya tidak jatuh sampai ia masuk ke mobil.

Isshin mulai menyalakan mesin mobil Honda jazz berwarna hitamnya itu lalu menjalankannya dengan ngebut pertanda bahwa ia sangat panik saat ini. Ia harus secepat-cepatnya sampai di Rumah sakit. Jam menunjukan pukul 4 dini hari, jalanan begitu lenggang tak banyak kendaraan yg melintas sehingga memberi peluang untuk Isshin menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat seperti mobil balap yg sedang berlomba dilintasan balap untuk mendapatkan gelar juara.

"Aaahh Isshin aku tak kuat lagi 'aaaaah. . .!" jerit Masaki yg masih memegang perutnya.

"Ya iya sayang sebentar lagi sampai kau tahan sebentar ya" jawab Isshin dengan lembut.

Mobil itu berbelok dan sampailah dirumah sakit yg memberikan pelayanan 24jam. Isshin berhenti diparkiran dan langsung saja dengan tergesa-gesa mematikan mesin mobil dan memapah Istrinya masuk ke Rumah sakit. Di depan rumah sakit para suster dan yg lainnya langsung bergerak cepat saat melihat ada pasien yg akan melahirkan. Ditidurkannya Istri tercintanya Isshin di kasur roda lalu dibawa oleh beberapa suster kedalam ruang persalinan. Isshin ikut masuk kedalam ruang bersalin untuk menyemangati Istrinya yg akan berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Seorang Dokter perempuan datang ia memakai sarung tangan dan langsung bertindak.

"Ayo bu terus bu tahan ya bu"ucap Dokter itu

" 'AAAhhhhhh. . . .Aaaahhhhh. . ."Masaki terus ngeden untuk mengeluarkan si bayi

"Masaki terus sayang kau pasti bisa, kau kuat". Ucap Isshin yg sedang menggenggam tangan Istrinya erat

"AAAAHhhhhhh. . . . . .Arghhhhhhh. . . ." teriak Masaki yg memejamkan matanya menggambarkan ia yg sedang menahan sakit sambil memegang erat tangan suami yg berada disampingnya.

"Ya terus bu hampir tinggal sedikit lagi". Senyum dokter itu saat bayi mulai keluar

. . . .

2 jam berlalu. . .

"eeeaaaaa. . . .eeeaaaa. . . ." terdengar suara tangisan bayi yg membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah sakit. Bayi itu sangat lucu, wajahnya seperti malaikat yg baru diturunkan dari langit. Sekujur tubuhnya masih terlumuri oleh darah pertanda ia baru saja dilahirkan dari rahim Ibunya yg sekarang sedang terkulai lemas diatas kasur bersama Suaminya yg setia menemani disampingnya.

"Sayang akhirnya anak kita telah lahir". Ucap Isshin dengan wajah yg sumringah

"Iya aku tak menyangka, aku sangat senang. Ucap Masaki walaupun dalam keadaan lemas ia tetap bisa mengukir senyuman dibibirnya.

"Ini anak kalian, kau melahirkan secara normal bu. Selamat ya". Ucap dokter manis itu sambil menyerahkan bayi berambut orange yg sudah dibersihkan ke pangkuan Ibunya dan tersenyum kearah pasangan Suami Istri yg sudah lengkap dengan kehadiran sang buah hati.

"Ini anak kita Isshin, dia sangat tampan" ucap Masaki sambil memperhatikan malaikat kecilnya yg baru saja lahir dari rahimnya sendiri setelah melewati masa sulit mempertaruhkan nyawa. Bahkan ia tersenyum seakan ia lupa akan rasa sakit yg ia rasa.

"Iya dia tampan, rambutnya Orange membuatnya lucu". Ucap Isshin dengan penuh rasa bahagia.

"O iya Istriku nama apa yg cocok untuk anak kita ini ya ?" tanya Isshin yg binggung duluan.

"Bagaimana kalau 'Ichigo' saja ?"

"Itu tidak terlalu buruk dan ia akan menjadi seorang Kurosaki". Tambah Isshin kepada istrinya.

Ya itu dia 'Ichigo Kurosaki'

Kelahiran anak itu disambut hangat oleh sang mentari yg baru muncul setelah suatu kejadian penting pada dini hari. Malaikat itu masih saja tertidur setelah dilahirkan membuat pasangan suami istri itu penasaran ingin melihat matanya. Kemunculan mentari saat itu menambah hangat suasana keluarga yg telah lengkap itu. . .

. . . .

. . . .

5 tahun kemudian . . . .

"Hari ini aku sekolah, asiiiiiikkk aku ingin cepat-cepat berangkat buu ayo kita berangkat" ucap seorang anak berambut orange yg menarik-narik rok ibunya karena ingin cepat-cepat berangkat kesekolahnya. Ya anak itu baru akan masuk ke TK dihari pertamanya ia sangat bersemangat mata coklatnya terlihat sangat gembira.

"Iya iya sayang sabar sedikit kita akan berangkat kok tenang saja". Ucap Ibu itu sambil memberikan senyuman pada anaknya itu lalu menggandengnya.

"Ibu sekolah itu kira-kira seperti apa ya ?" tanya anak polos itu sambil menegadah keatas agar dapat melihat wajah ibunya.

"Hmm disana kau akan belajar berbagai macam hal, kau bisa bermain, dan disana akan banyak teman" ucap Ibu itu sambil terus menggandeng tangan anaknya itu.

"Wahhh benarkahh. . .aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat sampai" mata Ichigo takjub mendengar apa yg dikatakan oleh Ibunya, ia meloncat-loncat girang.

"Iya sayang nanti kamu akan bertemu dengan teman-temanmu" sekali lagi Masaki selalu memperlihatkan senyumnya kepada anaknya.

Mereka telah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah TK, mereka mulai berjalan masuk. Ichigo takjub melihat sekolah pertamanya itu, ada taman bermainnya. Kemudian Ibu Ichigo mengajak anaknya masuk kedalam ruangan. Ruangan itu tak begitu luas Masaki berjalan masuk dan menemui seorang guru.

"Ahh Ichigo ya" ucap guru itu memberi senyum pada anak yg masih menggandeng tangan anaknya.

"Halo Yoruichi-sensei". Ucap Masaki memberi salam

"Halo ibu Masaki, anakmu sangat lucu sekali"

"Iya. . .terima kasih. Ichigo dari tadi tak sabar ingin memasuki kelas barunya dan teman-teman barunya". Ucap Masaki

"Oh begitu ya Ichigo jadi sudah tidak sabar mari ikut saya" ajak Guru itu ke sebuah ruangan yg berbeda dimana banyak anak-anak dan dekorasi ruangan itu pun berbeda dengan yg tadi, ruangan ini lebih berwarna, banyak lukisan gambar-gambar lucu disana-sini membuat Ichigo semakin menyukai tempat ini.

"Selamat pagi anak-anakk" salam Guru itu pada anak muridnya

"Selamat pagi Bu Guru. . ." ucap mereka semua bersamaan membuat suara yg keras

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru dikelas, akan Ibu panggilkan. Masuklah. . ." ucap Guru itu sambil menoleh kearah pintu.

Seorang anak berambut orange memasuki ruangan itu tanpa menggandeng tangan ibunya tentunya, ia menunudukan kepala sepertinya ia malu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu nak" suruh Guru berkulit coklat dan berambut ungu yg selalu ia kuncir itu.

"Halo namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, senang berkenalan dengan kalian". Ucap Ichigo gugup sambil malu-malu.

"Ya sekarang kamu duduk disebelah anak berambut hitam pendek itu ya" suruh Yuroichi sensei

"Ba. .ba. .ik" Ichigo mengangguk

Ichigo berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Disebelahnya duduk seorang anak berambut pendek berwarna hitam.

"Ha. .ha lo" sapa ichigo seramah mungkin

"Halo. . ." gadis itu membalas sapaannya sambil tersenyum manis sekali

"Kamu Ichigo Kurosaki ya ? aku Rukia Kuchiki" ucap anak itu memperkenalkan diri

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Rukia" Ichigo tersenyum

Seharian ini ichigo terus tersenyum dan tertawa, ia sangat senang dengan sekolah barunya itu. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmatinya. Wajahnya selalu berseri-seri. Sykurlah kalau ia sangat menyukainya, ia mendapatkan banyak teman di sekolahnya, termasuk Rukia yg baru dikenalnya langsung terasa akrab dengannya. Jam 10 pagi waktunya anak murid TK untuk pulang. Sekolah sudah sepi semua murid telah pulang bersama dengan Ayah ataupun Ibunya kecuali Ichigo dan Rukia yg masih berada ditaman bermain tentunya mereka menunggu orang tua mereka menjemput.

"Rukia kamu belum pulang ?" tanya Ichigo pada teman bermata violetnya itu

"Belum aku sedang menunggu kakakku, kau sendiri ?" tanya Rukia balik pada Ichigo

"Aku menunggu Ibuku, ibuku kok belum datang-datang ya ?" Ichigo melirik ke gerbang sekolah berharap ibunya telah muncul.

"Rukia kenapa kamu tidak dijemput oleh Ibumu ?" tanya Ichigo penasaran

"Aaa. . .itu ibuku sudah meninggal saat melahirkanku, jadi aku diurus oleh kakakku yg bernama Hisana dan kakak iparku Byakuya suami dari kakakku" wajah Rukia nampak sedih.

"O. .oh begitu" Ichigo nampak menyesal menanyakan hal itu pada Rukia, ia telah membuatnya sedih atas pertanyaannya.

"Ichigoo. ." seorang wanita memanggil nama Ichigo.

"Ibu" ucap ichigo

"Ibu kenapa lama sekali ?" protes Ichigo kepada ibunya.

"Maafkan Ibu, Ibu terlambat. Ibu habis berbelanja"

Ichigo memajukan mulutnya tanda ia ngambek. Sementara Rukia melihat ibu ichigo dengan takjub. Ibunya sangat cantik, rambut panjangnya ia ikat kebelakang ia sangat beruntung masih memiliki Ibu sedangkan dia sendiri ?. Rukia menjadi iri pada ichigo.

"Sudahlah, kamu marah ya pada ibu ? ayo kita pulang katanya kamu mau pulang" ajak Ibunya

"hmm Rukia aku pulang duluan ya, sampai jumpa besok rukia!" salam Ichigo pada rukia

"Rukia kami pulang dulu ya" ucap ibu itu mengarah ke rukia. Mereka berjalan menjauh dari tempat mereka berpijak tadi. Ichigo masih khawatir meninggalkannya sendiri, ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada rukia. Ichigo menoleh kebelakang, Rukia masih ditempatnya wajahnya terlihat sendu.

. . . .

. . . .

"Ayah. . ." panggil anak itu pada ayahnya yg sedang bekerja diruang kerjanya.

"hn. . ." hanya jawaban itu yg dilontarkan oleh Isshin.

"Kapan ibu ulang tahun ?" tanya Ichigo dengan polos

"Hmm tanggal 22 Desember" jawab isshin singkat sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tanggal 22 Desember ya ? berarti besok dong ayah" sambil melihat ke arah kalender meja yg terpajang di meja kerja ayahnya.

"Apa ? besok ?" jawab Isshin yg shock.

"Iya lihat saja di kalender besokkan tanggal 22" sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kalendar.

"Ahh iya aku lupa, bisa-bisanya aku lupa besok ulang tahun ibu-mu!" ucap Isshin sambil menepuk kepalanya yg mulai pikun.

"O. .iya apa Ichigo sudah menyiapkan kado untuk ibu ?" tanya Isshin yg penasaran pada anaknya.

"Belum yah. . ." jawab Ichigo dengan polos

"Ayah juga belum hahaha kita sama Ichigo" ucap pria yg dipanggilnya ayah itu sambil nyengir kearah Ichigo.

. . . .

. . . .

"Ichigo kau kenapa, diam terus ?" tanya seorang anak bermata violet.

"hmm tidak kenapa-napa Rukia, aku hanya bingung ingin memberi kado apa untuk ibuku sekarang" jawab Ichigo dengan muka kusut sambil duduk di ayunan

"Ibumu sekarang ulang tahun ?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi.

"Iya, aku bingung aku tak tau apa yg disukai oleh ibuku" ichigo menunduk

Rukia berpikir kemudian tersenyum dan pergi sebentar meninggalkan Ichigo yg masih berada di ayunan. Rukia nampaknya mengambil sesuatu ditaman lalu menghampiri Ichigo lagi.

"ini" Rukia menyodorkan sesuatu

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya.

"Bunga ?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Iya bunga, beri saja bunga ini untuknya, ia pasti suka" Rukia menyodorkan beberapa tangkai bunga lily di hadapan Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo tertegun lalu ia berpikir benar juga Ibu kalau diberika bunga ia pasti senang. Kemudian Ichigo menerima bunga itu dari tangan Rukia.

"Terima kasih Rukia kau sangat baik, sudah menolongku mencarikan hadiah yg pas untuk ibuku" senyum Ichigo mengembang. Rukiapun membalas senyum Ichigo.

. . . .

Seperti biasa ichigo menunggu Ibunya sepulang sekolah bedanya sekarang ia menunggunya didepan gerbang bukan ditaman bermain lagi karena Ichigo sudah tidak sabar ingin memberikan bunga lily ini pada ibunya yg tak kunjung datang. Sekolah mulai sepi, langit mulai gelap sepertinya akan turun hujan. Rintik-rintik air hujan jatuh membasahi bumi. Hujan semakin lebat semua orang yg tak membawa payung berlarian kesana-kemari mencari tempat untuk berteduh kecuali anak kecil yg sedang menunggu ibunya datang di depan gerbang dengan basah kuyup akibat hujan. Anak itu terlihat memegang beberapa tangkai bunga lily putih. Wajahnya terlihat sedih karena ibunya tak kunjung datang namun kesedihan itu segera terhapus saat Ichigo melihat ibunya yg baru turun dari bus, senyumnya langsung mengembang.

"Ichigooo. . ." Dipanggilnya nama anak itu

Saat Ibunya akan menyebrang jalan ibunya memandang anaknya lurus kedepan sehingga tak melihat ada Truck yg sedang melaju kencang mendekati tubuh ibu itu dann Tinnn. . .tinn. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jebreetttttt Bukkkk. . . .

Semula wajah Ichigo yg mengukirkan senyuman sekarang senyuman itu tiba-tiba menghilang, matanya membulat besar seakan ia tak percaya akan kejadian yg baru saja ia saksikan. Bunga yg tadi ia pegang sekarang telah lepas dari genggamannya. Truck itu setelah menabrak seorang wanita langsung pergi melarikan diri. Sebuah tragedi tabrak lari.

"IBUUUUUU. . . . . . . . . ." Ichigo menjerit kerasssss sambil berlari menghampiri Ibunya yg tergeletak tak berdaya. Darah dimana-mana, kepalanya terluka akibat terbentur banyaknya darah yg keluar menampakkan seberapa parah lukanya.

"Ibuuu bangun ibu bangunnn" rengek seorang anak yg membangunkan ibunya

"Ichigo. . ." wanita yg dipanggilnya ibu oleh ichigo masih sadarkan diri

"Ibu" Ichigo mulai menangis

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, kelak kalau kau sudah besar kau harus bisa menjaga ayah dan adik-adikmu Yuzu, dan Karin". Ucap Ibu Ichigo lemah ia mencoba menghapus air mata yg mengalir di wajah ichigo dengan tangannya yg bersimbah darah.

Ichigo menangis semakin keras, ia sangat takut kehilangan ibunya.

"Ichigo kau mau kan berjanji pada ibu ?" tanya ibu ichigo

"Ya bu aku berjanji" air matanya mulai keluar lagi.

"Anak pintar" ibu ichigo tersenyum itu senyum untuk terakhir kalinya ichigo lihat. Sebenarnya ichigo sangat sedih kehilangan Ibunya tepat dihari ulang tahunnya.

**Selamat tinggal, anakku. .**** .**

. . . .

. . . .

Ichigo terbangun ia baru saja terbangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk, mimpi yg sangat buruk baginya. Keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya, nafasnya seperti habis berlari 20 keliling lapangan. Kini usianya telah menginjak 16 tahun, ia telah besar sekarang. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela langit sudah terang. Ini sudah pagi biasanya ayahku yg konyol itu. . .belum sempat ichigo melanjutkan perkataan orang yg dimaksud sudah masuk kekamarnya dengan gaya paling konyol untuk membangunkan anaknya

"ICHIIIIGGGGOOOOOOOOO. . . ." ayahnya siap menyerang, Ichigo langsung meng-smak down ayahnya itu.

Praaakkk. . .bruukkkk. . .pletakkk. . . .dungg. . . .dug. . .dug. . .pakkkk

Ayahnya telah tersungkur mencium lantai, Ichigo hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Huhu Masakiiiiii anak kita kejam sekali padaku" Ayahnya nangis bombay sambil meluk-meluk poster Istrinya yg superr guedeee limited edition. Ichigo sweetdrop.

"Sudahlah ayah aku ingin berangkat sekolah" ucap Ichigo meninggalkan ayahnya sendiri.

"Ohayo Ichi-nii" salam adiknya yg berambut coklat yg sedang menaruh makanan dimeja. Memang dirumah Ichigo Yuzu adalah pengganti ibunya yg telah meninggal, semua pekerjaan rumah Yuzu yg mengerjakan. Ichigo kasihan melihat adiknya yg masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Tapi apa daya ichigo ingin sekali membantu tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa memasak, mecuci pakaian apa lagi bersih-bersih.

"Ohayo Yuzu" balas Ichigo. Sedangkan adiknya yg satu lagi hanya cuek menanggapinya. Adiknya yg satu ini memang cuek. Kelihatannya ia seperti laki-laki tapi sebenarnya ia perempuan.

"Aku mau langsung berangkat sekolah" ucap Ichigo hendak keluar dari dapur

"Ichi-nii tidak sarapan dulu ?" tanya Yuzu yg sedang menemani Karin makan.

"Tidak usah aku sudah terlambat" jawab Ichigo dengan tenang.

"Ohh ya sudah hati-hati ya Ichi-nii" ucap Yuzu dari arah dapur sedangkan Ichigo sudah berjalan sampai diruang tamu.

"Ya kau tenang saja" balas Ichigo lalu keluar dari rumah hendak berangkat sekolah.

Ichigo melangkah gontai dalam diam tapi terlihat bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia mengingat kembali mimpi buruknya malam itu. Dalam sekejap wajahnya murung.

. . . .

. . . .

Teng nong. . .Teng nong. . .Tong teng teng teng. . .

Bel istirahat berbunyi

Gadis berambut pendek dan bermata violet menghampiri teman sebelahnya itu

"Heii Ichigo kau kenapa, hari ini kau kelihatan murung ?" Tanya gadis bermata violet itu penasaran.

"Hmm ada yg menggangu pikiranku Rukia" jawab Ichigo dengan tatapan kosong

"Soal apa ?" tanya seorang gadis bermata violet yg bernama Rukia itu.

"Ayo ikut aku ke atas aku akan menceritakannya". Ajak Ichigo

. . . .

"Jadi kau mimpi kejadian 11 tahun yg lalu ya Ichigo" tanya Rukia meminta kepastian.

"Yaa begitulah" ucap ichigo sambil menatap langit (posisi tiduran tangan dilipet dibelakang kepala jadiin bantal)

"Sudah lama kan kau tak mengunjungi makamnya ?" tanya Rukia yg kini sedang melihat pemandangan dari atas gedung.

"Iya terakhir ku mengunjunginya saat 6 tahun yg lalu" jawab Ichigo santai sambil memejamkan mata

"Mungkin Ibumu merindukanmu Ichigo" ucap Rukia berusaha meyakinkan Ichigo.

Ichigo membuka matanya dan melihat seluruh langit.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ichigo kepada gadis dihadapanya

"Kunjungilah makamnya saat hari ulang tahunnya tiba Ichigo, Ibumu pasti sedih kau tak pernah berkunjung ke makamnya lagi" ucap rukia datar.

"Ya kau benar" Ichigo kembali memejamkan matanya

"Aku akan kesana besok" gumam Ichigo dalam hati. Suasana sunyi mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing hanya ada suara angin yg menderu dan menerbangkan rambut mereka dengan halus. Di saat suasana seperti ini tak ada yg berani berbicara, mereka hanya berbicara lewat hati mereka masing-masing.

Pikiran Ichigo melayang mengingat kata-kata terakhir ibunya

"**Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, kelak kalau kau sudah besar kau harus bisa menjaga ayah dan adik-adikmu Yuzu, dan Karin"**

"**Ichigo kau mau kan berjanji pada ibu ?"**

"**Ya bu aku berjanji"**

"**Anak pintar"**

. . . .

Rukia menoleh kearah Ichigo mencoba melihat keadaannya, dilihatnya ichigo sedang memejamkan matanya dan mngeluarkan air mata. Rukia merasa kasihan melihat keadaan Ichigo yg kembali terpuruk seperti 10 tahun yg lalu. Rukia mencoba mendekat. Di usapnya pelan air mata Ichigo yg mengalir diwajahnya membuat Ichigo membuka matanya, ia rupanya terkejut rukia mengetahuinya bahwa ia telah menangis.

"Aku mengerti Ichigo, aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu sekarang, perasaanmu sekarang seperti 11 tahun yg lalu saat kau baru saja ditinggal oleh ibumu" Rukia mencoba meyakinkan Ichigo. Ditatapnya mata musim gugur Ichigo dalam-dalam. Rasanya rukia tak tahan, tak tahan bila melihat wajah Ichigo seperti ini hatinya juga ikut sakit. Rukia mengerti karena ia juga pernah mengalaminya bahkan Rukia blum pernah melihat wajah ibunya sedikitpun saat ia baru dilahirkan didunia ini. Dipeluknya Ichigo erat-erat mencoba menenangkan hati Ichigo. Rukia mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ichigo kumohon jangan seperti ini, aku tak tahan melihatmu seperti keadaan 11 tahun yg lalu. Batinku ikut tersiksa melihat wajahmu sedih seperti itu. Mana canda dan tawamu yg kemarin kau perlihatkan ?"

"Mana wajah kesalmu yg selalu kau tunjukan padaku ?"

"Mana sahabatku yg kemarin ?"

"Kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba hilang dari dirimu ?"

"Aku ingin melihatnya sekarang, kau menyiksaku ichigo!"

"Ichigo"

Ichigo hanya diam ia melepas pelukan Rukia lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Tatapan yg penuh arti. Kini Ichigo yg gantian mengusap air mata di wajah Rukia.

"Untuk apa kau menangisiku bodoh ?" tanya Ichigo dengan tampang kesal

Rukia yg bingung namun mulai mengerti lalu tersenyum "Aku tidak menangisimu, kata siapa aku menangisimu dasar ke ge-er-an"

Ichigo balik tersenyum "Terima kasih Rukia, karena kaulah yg telah memberhentikan hujan dihatiku" ucap Ichigo dalam-dalam *sedalam 7 samudra ciaahh lebay*

Kemudian Ichigo memeluk Rukia, Rukia terkejut berusaha melawan

"Apa yg kau lakukan ?" tanya Rukia yg merasa aneh terhadap tingkah laku sahabat kecilnya itu

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu rukia, aku kedinginan, aku ingin merasakan hangat tubuhmu" ucap ichigo sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya dan tubuh mereka semakin menempel. Wajah Rukia memerah namun ia membalas pelukannya. Ichigo tersenyum. . . entah kapan pertama kalinya Ichigo tersenyum setelah kejadian Ibunya meninggal. . . yg pasti Rukia lah yg pertama membuatnya tersenyum.

. . . .

. . . .

22 Desember 20xx

"Rukia kau mau ikut aku ke makam tidak ?" tawar Ichigo saat sepulang sekolah

"Mau, tapi tunggu aku. Aku ingin memfoto copy lembaran ini dulu di depan sekolah, aku harus menyerahkannya sekarang juga pada ketua osis". Jelas Rukia dengan nada terburu-buru.

"Yasudah aku tunggu disini" ucap Ichigo yg duduk kembali kebangkunya.

"Baiklah". Rukia hendak berjalan keluar kelas

"Rukia" panggil Ichigo membuat langkah Rukia terhenti

"Apa ?" tanya Rukia membalikan badannya berusaha melihat wajah ichigo

"Jangan lama-lama" perintah Ichigo

"Iya. . .ini hanya sebentar saja ko, yasudah ya" Rukia kembali berjalan

"Rukia" panggil Ichigo lagi

"Ada apa lagi sih Ichigo ?" tanya Rukia kesal karena dari tadi Ichigo terus memanggilnya.

"Hati-hati" jawab Ichigo singkat

"Iya. . .iya aku akan hati-hati, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" Rukia kembali melangkah sekarang Rukia sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Ichigo terus menunggu didalam kelas. Sejam berlalu Rukia tak muncul-muncul juga membuat Ichigo khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Arghh mana sih dia lama sekali katanya cuma sebentar. Malah sudah sejam tak kembali-kembali" Ichigo kesal lalu meninggalkan kelas dan pergi menuju depan gerbang sekolah. Bola mata Ichigo menangkap sesuatu diseberang sana. Terlihat gadis cebol *dibantai rukia* berambut hitam pendek bermata violet hendak menyebrak jalan. Ichigo memanggilnya "Rukiaaaaaa. . . ."

"Oiii Ichigo. . ." saat menyebrang gadis itu tak melihat kekanan dan kekiri matanya terus tertuju pada sosok didepannya yg telah lama menunggunya.

Dalam otaknya Ichigo ini seperti kejadian yg sama beberapa tahun yg lalu. Dikejauhan Truck berkecepatan tinggi mendekat ke arah Rukia yg sedang menyembrang. Ichigo tersontak kaget matanya melebar. Dalam otaknya ia mulai mengingat kembali kejadian tabrakan lari 11 tahun yg lalu.

"**Ichigooo. . ." Dipanggilnya nama anak itu dari seberang jalan**

**Tinnn. . .tinn. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jebreetttttt Bukkkk. . . .**

"**IBUUUUUU. . . . . . . . . ."**

"**Ibuuu bangun ibu bangunnn"**

"**Ichigo. . ." wanita yg dipanggilnya ibu oleh ichigo masih sadarkan diri**

"**Ibu" Ichigo mulai menangis**

"**Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, kelak kalau kau sudah besar kau harus bisa menjaga ayah dan adik-adikmu Yuzu, dan Karin". **

"**Ichigo kau mau kan berjanji pada ibu ?" tanya ibu ichigo**

"**Ya bu aku berjanji"**

Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya, Tinnnn. . .tinnnn suara klakson mobil berbunyi.

Ichigo berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan Rukia. Rukia terkejut akan suara klakson mobil yg mulai mendekat itu.

"Rukia awassss". Ucap Ichigo

Ichigo langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia sampai mereka ditepi jalan. Tubuh Ichigo gemetar, ia sangat takut kejadian itu terulang lagi. Sedangkan Rukia masih terkejut dengan apa yg dialaminya tadi. Ia nyaris tertabrak truck berkecepatan tinggi.

Ichigo melepas pelukannya dengan kasar *karena emosi*

"Jangan lakukan hal yg sama Rukia!" ucap Ichigo saat matanya sedikit berair

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Rukia heran tak mengerti apa yg dibicarakan Ichigo

"Jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi jangan buat aku kehilangan untuk yg kedua kalinya seperti aku kehilangan Ibuku!" ucap Ichigo sedikit emosi matanya berair.

Rukia tertegun ia mencoba perlahan mendekati sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Ma. .ma. .afkan aku Ichigo" ucap Rukia dengan hati-hati.

"Aku sangat menyesal" ucap rukia meyakinkan bahwa ia sangat menyesal.

Ichigo menatapnya "Lain kali jangan lakukan hal itu lagi Rukia, itu membuatku takut" ucap Ichigo dahinya mengkerut.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada ditaman, taman bermain umum. Keduanya hanyut dalam diam. Kejadian tadi berhasil membuat keduanya berdiam diri tak saling bicara. Rukia tak tahan dengan suasana yg tak mengenakan ini. Ichigo terus saja diam dari tadi entah apa yg sedang ia pikirkan sehingga begitu asik dan larut kedalamnya. Kemudian mata violet Rukia menangkap 1 objek disana, Rukia pergi menuju objek yg ia lihat. Ichigo tetap saja tak bergeming saat Rukia pergi. Rukia kembali dengan memegang sebuah benda ia berdiri dihadapan Ichigo sambil menyodorkan beberapa benda putih dan bertangkai. Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya melihat benda apa yg disodorkan Rukia kearahnya.

"Ini bawakan dia bunga, ia pasti sangat senang kalau kau memberinya bunga" Rukia tersenyum lebar

"Ini hadiahmu yg tertinggalkan ? kalau begitu berikan ini sekarang saat kau mengunjungi makamnya" ucap Rukia serius sambil menatap mata musim gugur Ichigo

"Heiiii kenapa kau diam sajaa ayoo ambil tanganku pegal niiihhh" kesal Rukia

Ichigo tersenyum pada saat bersamaan air matanya tumpah. Ichigo pun menerima Bunga lily itu dari tangan Rukia. Menatap bunga itu dalam-dalam seakan bunga itu memiliki arti tersendiri.

"Ayo sekarang kita pergi ke makam Ibumu, kau masih ingatkan jalannya ?" tanya Rukia meminta kepastian.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat bodoh" senyum Ichigo.

Rukia senang akhirnya sahabat kecilnya itu berbicara juga setelah tadi diam membisu, Ichigo juga mulai tersenyum. Mereka berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

. . . .

. . . .

Kini mereka telah berada didepan sebuah makam, makam yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah makam Ibunya Ichigo. Tertulis jelas dibatu nisan "Masaki Kurosaki". Ichigo bertekuk lutut lalu menaruh rangkaian bunga lily itu diatas makam ibunya.

"Ibu" panggil Ichigo pelan

"Bagaimana kabarmu disana ?" suara Ichigo terdengar lirih ditelinga Rukia

"Kalau aku baik-baik saja disini bu, a... aku sangat merindukan ibu" ucap Ichigo kali ini suaranya gemetar.

Rukia berdiri dibelakang Ichigo, ia mulai mengeluarkan air mata namun ia tahan.

"Aku datang kesini lagi bu. . .hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ibu. Aku ingin memberikan hadiah yg tertinggal saat 11 tahun yg lalu, karena ibu keburu meninggalkanku selamanya aku tak sempat memberikannya tepat saat ulang tahunmu dan juga hari kematianmu, aku juga tak sempat melihat senyummu saat kau menerima hadiah ulang tahunku ini" Ichigo mencoba tersenyum walau hatinya terasa perih.

Langit mulai gelap, seakan mengerti perasaan Ichigo yg sedang sedih langit pun ikut bersedih karenanya. Hujan turun membasahi kedua manusia yg tak berlindung pada apapun. Mereka masih di tempatnya. Tak peduli dinginnya air hujan yg mengenai tubuh mereka.

"Aku memberikanmu Bunga lily, bagaimana kau suka kan ?" Ichigo tetap bertanya walaupun tau takkan ada yg menjawabnya. Rukia yg mendengar Ichigo bicara sendiri tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya yg sudah terkumpul. Ia tak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Namun rukia hanya diam dan membiarkannya.

"Ibu semenjak kau tiada semua menjadi berubah" jelas Ichigo

"Aku kasihan terhadap Yuzu dan Karin yg mendapatkan kurangnya kasih sayang Ibu, kalau saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi, kata-kata Ichigo terhenti. Kalau kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi, air matanya keluar bercampur dengan air hujan. Aku juga pasti akan menjagamu ibu. Aku menyesall ibu, aku menyesal"

Rukia mendengar kata menyesal dari mulut Ichigo langsung memegang pundaknya Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh dengan tatapan sendu

"Untuk apa kau menyesal ichi ? kenapa kau menyesal ?"

Ichigo diam

"Kematian itu datang secara tiba-tiba, tidak ada yg tau kapan akan terjadinya, jadi kenapa harus kau yg menyesal Ichigo ?"

Ichigo tetap diam mencoba mencerna setiap kata yg diucapkan oleh Rukia. Rukia pun memeluk pundak Ichigo yg gemetar karena kedinginan.

"Kata yg kau ucapkan tadi membuat Ibumu sangat sedih kau tau ?"

Ichigo terbelalak "Benarkah ?"

"Ya itu benar karena bukan kata itulah yg ia harapkan dapat keluar dari mulutmu Ichigo" ucap Rukia pelan

"Ibumu ingin kau bahagia Ichigo, semua ibu pasti menginginkan anaknya bahagia" Rukia makin memeluk Ichigo dengan erat.

"Jangan ucapkan kata'menyesal' jika memang itu bukan benar-benar salahmu sepenuhnya. Itu salah supir trucknya yg menabrak ibumu ichi"

"Kau benar Rukia" ucap Ichigo lirih suaranya hampir tak terdengar karena tertutup oleh derasnya suara hujan. Namun rukia tetap bisa mendengarnya karena jarak antara mereka sangat dekat. Rukia tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jangan sedih lagi ya ?" ucap Rukia sambil mengusap pelan wajah Ichigo.

"Aku takkan sedih lagi jika kau selalu bersamaku, Rukia!" Ichigo mengukirkan senyum yg ia tujukan pada Rukia, Rukia pun membalas senyum Ichigo.

. . . .

. . . .

Mentari pagi mulai menampakan sinarnya di Kota Karakura, kicauan burung menghiasi indahnya pagi ini. Seperti kebanyakan orang yg menyibukannya dengan aktivitas diri. Awal mula berawal dari sini, dari sang mentari.

Selama ada Rukia, Ichigo selalu bisa tersenyum dan tertawa senang lagi. Ia seperti kembali menjadi Ichigo yg masih memiliki Ibu. Ia sudah berubah. Walaupun begitu ia masih ingat terhadap ibunya yg sudah melahirkannya kedunia ini, merawatnya waktu kecil, dan yg selalu melindunginya. Ichigo takkan pernah melupakan jasa-jasa besar yg takkan terbayar dengan apapun, walaupun memakai berlian, emas, mutiara apapun untuk membayar jasanya, takkan bisa menandingi besarnya rasa sayang dan cinta dari seorang ibu.

Goodbye Mom. . . .

The End

Huaaaaaaaaaaa maaf kalo pendek trus endingnya gaje *pundung dipojokan* habis aku ngetiknya diburu-buru cuman sehari doang coz aku ingin ngepublisnya pas hari IBU.

Selamat HARI IBU!

Maaf ya buat mamaku tercinta aku tak bisa memberimu apa-apa karena barang yg akan kuberi takkan sepadan dengan jasa yg kau berikan selama ku hidupppp Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. . . .sudah sudah dari pada dengerin reina nangis mending review aja yuks

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
